When a new radio access technology (RAT) system is introduced, as more and more communication devices require larger communication capacity, there is a need for improved mobile broadband communication as compared to existing RAT.
In addition, massive machine type communications (MTC) connected to a plurality of devices and things to provide various services anytime and anywhere is one of main issues to be considered in next-generation communication. In addition, communication system design considering services/UEs sensitive to reliability and latency has been discussed. As such, New RAT will provide services considering enhanced mobile broadband communication (eMBB), massive MTC (mMTC), URLLC (Ultra-Reliable Low-Latency Communication), etc. In a next-generation 5G system, scenarios may be divided into Enhanced Mobile BroadBand (eMBB)/Ultra-reliable Machine-Type Communications (uMTC)/Massive Machine-Type Communications (mMTC), etc. eMBB is a next-generation mobile communication scenario having high spectrum efficiency, high user experienced data rate, high peak data rate, etc., uMTC is a next-generation mobile communication scenario having ultra-reliability, ultra-low latency, ultra-high availability, etc. (e.g., V2X, emergency service, remote control), and mMTC is a next-generation mobile communication scenario having low cost, low energy, short packet, and massive connectivity (e.g., IoT).